


Villain of your story

by Veetheshadowqueen



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veetheshadowqueen/pseuds/Veetheshadowqueen
Summary: With a city filled while crime lords that hold the power to destroy the entire world they don't think that heroes are real until a female teenager is on the hunt for her sister, she uncovers the truth about the Heroes and Villains of her story.





	1. Chapter 1

Heroes and villains, it's the same story just with different gender, power or even the city but for us, they are just stories told be media to make sure more chaos doesn't ensure around us but what do they know about what really happens around. Really try going downtown on a Saturday night you will find yourself in a ditch dead and most likely raped if I'm being completely honest but what do I know I'm a high school drop out who lives in downtown so yeah might want to listen to what I have to say but that's no the point. 

The point is I'm not scared of a city that once was perfect people were here every day getting drunk on the street, dancing in the streets as music played form every bar and even form the crowd from people that was until a bunch of drunks teenager decided to summon a demon and well shit hit the fan and now all of them are dead except me who is now share a soul with a demon who one some terms want to rip a hole in the world while other times want to protect me from getting even going so far as to bring me back from the dead. But that's what happens when the city is handed to evil people and want to make life hell and well it is and no one wants to stop it even the police are bribed into not helping and that's why some of us protect ourselves with weapons even if they aren't completely human my sister weapon uses her cane every once in a while to knock some teeth out. But I haven't seen her in days and I'm worried so now I guess it's my turn to protect people I love even if blood as to soak the streets and I become the very thing I never want to be and that the villain of my own story.


	2. Underground Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina's first step to finding her sister is through a simple bar then leading to a cage fight until it is stated that her opponent has powers that could kill her in a second but what people don't know is that so does she and hers are deadly.

Alina stared at the building in front of her, her hand deep in her pocket fingers grazing over the familiar pocket knife she held on to every time she left her house, she glanced around seeing all tattoo people trying to see what gang they were in without drawing attention even with her hood up and her hair being dyed back to black she knew someone would recognize her even if others with powers if they could smell the other girl within her wanting to be the one to rip someone anyone really apart. 

Alina took a deep breath before walking into the building walking past everyone who was dancing to get one of the kings' attention, heading to the bar she pulled out a photo glancing down before sitting on the stool the bartender walked toward her sliding the photo toward her, "Have you seen her anywhere near here?" 

The bartender stared at the photo of Amalia she nodded no turning back to all the alcohol, "I've never seen her here but the rest of the fighters may have might a to ask them but it won't end without a fight."

Alina nodded taking the photo and shoving it back into her back pocket before heading down the stair where cheering was heard but not the kinds that she didn't want to hear as she walks closer seeing the cage in the small distance, glancing around she notices a girl walks into a back room but she didn't care as she stalked after her. Pushing through the crowded she slips through the door seeing the female still walked in front of her, trying to keep her footstep in match with her until she stops and Alina grab the side of her head to the side of the wall as the girl collapses. Grabbing her leg she starts to drag the female to the back of the lockerroom.

Slipping off her hoodie and shirt throwing it into her bag throwing it near the door as it was soon swallowed by shadows before stealing the sleeveless one the girl throwing it around herself and throwing the hoodie before stepping out of the locker room before walking closer to the cage as she notices the crazy silver hair form the crowded, walking behind and walking the fight from the side as she watched the tattoo across his back seem to get darker as he knocks out the younger fighter.

The silver hair women smirk before stepping on to the stage, "Lady and gentlemen tonight it the final for one of these fighters," Her said shrieked through the whole place.

Alene didn't cover her ears not caring if the silver hair female in front of her was a banshee or had the shriek from protection she knew she wasn't a demon the other her made sure of that before even entering the place, but still her eyes danced around the cage not seeing any wires that made the gate electrical which was a plus with her but still she knew she may die in this but at least she will get some anger out.

Pulling off her hood a crystal-like mask formed around her mouth and nose covering what she looked like a normal mask, before she could get another word in the sound of a gun went off and well the larger man charge at the girl but she just stepped to the side as he went right to the side of the cage.

He turned around seeing the female and the other side of the cage having her head tilted to the side. He charged again but the female lunged to the side and gripped his arm and pulling it up nearly popping it out of its socket.

The moment was ruined when Aline was kicked in her gut having her release his arm and fall back to the fence as blood tricked down the side of her face but shock it off trying to stand but waves of dizziness lept her down.

"Let me take over," The voice echoed in her head.

Alina shook her head before glancing at the man stalking before her his tattoos getting dark the closer he got, "Do it," She mutters as her eyes roll back into her head. 

The crowded started to cheer even louder as the man walked closer to the female he grabs her neck nearly snapping it and pulling her away from the fence.

Alina's eyes snapped open not being the deep gold but a deep purple almost black against the crappy light, wrapped her leg around his arm as she kicks his chin before throwing herself to his back as she wraps her legs around his neck before flipping her to the ground as the man begins to struggle to breathe. Finally, after a few minutes later the man seems to stop breathing but not wanting anyone else to get hurt the female snapped his neck.

The crowd stopped cheering as the female unwraps her legs from the man's neck and stands in front of the crowd her breath deep glancing over the crowded most of them looked over her seeing her tiny frame and dark purple nearly gave it away that she was possessed by something.

The silver hair female grabbed the female’s hand and raised her hand to the world than the crowd burst into cheers. Alina stepped out of the cage walking to the stair to the apartments above remembering the number someone said to the whole reason she was here. Slipping through the small crowded of people the wall turned from the worn-out wood to the colorless world she always goes to, to sneak around walking through the hallway seemed to have the screams from others who have died in that cage.

Slipping into the office Aline glanced around trying to find the safe but it didn't matter she needed what was in it, walking behind the desk her eyes shifted downward where a hint of silver sat under, kneeling placing her hand on the safe the shadows soon shifted around as the safe opened pulling the item out and shoving it into her pocket as she goes back into the locker room quickly grabbing her bag and hoodie she walked into the bar with.

Walking back into the room with the safe she glanced around seeing if anything would show that her sister was here until a blur of red flashed against her vision, slipping back to the real world she notices right away the red blur were glasses. Taking them off the self and turning them away from her she notices the small engrave again the side close to the lens the same engrave her sister would put on anything, "Son of a bitch," She mutters before hearing the door open. 

Not wanting to fade back into the other world Aline stood next to the desk placing the glasses into the small case in her pocket she grabs her blade as three guys walk-in. "So... Who wants to go first?" She asked. 

The first man charged at her trying to go for her neck but she just moves to the side and h crashed into the table, the second tries to grab her arm but she twirls out of the way getting into a crouch and slitting the side of his heel as he crashes to the ground. The third grabs a hold of her before she could get to her feet but that didn't bother her, still having the blade in hand she swings it toward the guy's eye but she stops it before it could even reach near it.

Twisting her arm the side that it should be on almost near the point of snapping it having her to drop her knife feeling the smirk from the man behind her he didn't notice her other arm catch the blade before it hit the ground, kicking her foot to the man kneecaps made him fall to the ground howling in pain before the blade cute a clean line against his throat. The man tried to reach out for Aline but she just kicks him aside heading to the door before she got the feeling someone was on the other side.

Aline rushed to the door throwing it door open she didn't notice the man she threw off his feet as she starts to run to the roof with him starting to get on his feet. 

Once he starts to get up he starts to follow after her as he gets to roof and opens the roof door he is thrown to the floor with the female fighter on him with her knife against his check.

He throws her off of him as she gets her balance back and stares at the man in front of her.

The man started at Aline for a moment before she kicks him away for her as she runs to the edge of the roof as she stares over the side she shrugs her shoulders and flips off as he runs after her seeing her grip the poles under the fire escape and letting go as she hit the stone below she shatters into a million tiny fragments of black crystal.


	3. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home after the fight she takes a small nap filled with nightmares she goes to the one person who can help find the two answers she has on her mind how the man was and why was her sister at the bar the one difficult part that person is a Reaper.

Waiting for a moment as she watched the man walked away from the edge as she slips through the shadows to the junkyard living there as she lost everything so she ran and found this place walking over to the mattress pushed to the corner she didn't even change before falling face-first into the damn thing even with her inside of Aline she didn't need sleep nor did she want it. 

Even with Aline still, asleep her dreams were never dreams but fucked up memories she wanted to talk about but she guessed that no one cared. Laying on her side she stared at the peeling wall, the shatter picture frames littering the floor as if someone didn't care if they were there she didn't. She didn't want to see her family face staring back at her. Messing with the throwing knife in her hand she had the unholy urge to throw it at the near object but stops seeing it slowly fade away to nothing as she reluctantly closes her eyes she seems to teleport to the very place she hates.

The manor was empty or at least she thought until she heard screaming glancing up at the top of the stairs where a younger version of her stood with a man in front of her being hysterical over the disappearance of two of his friends, Aline was about to walk up the stairs until the sound of a gun went off making her freeze in place.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," The man cries as her younger self falls over the railing and falls to the ground below.

Aline stood over her own body seeing blood start to coat her own grey dress, the man from the top run to her, "Line?" He hesitates. 

He kneels over her his hand reaches for his shoulder and begins to shake her, "Hey, this is a clever joke but it's time to wake up Aline." 

"If only that were the case, Will," Aline states as the manor turns black as she just stares ahead before her eyes open.

Staring at the wall ahead of her for a while she slipped on a grey hoodie and sneakers before leaving the building she calls home, trying not to remember that night she pulls up her hood up she walks past some of the few strays that stayed out late. Glancing around to see if anyone was around she cuts through an alleyway grabbing a rock and throwing it to the fire escape ladder, crashing down to the concrete Aline swings herself onto the ladder and starts to climb to the level she needed to be at she knocked on the window. 

Soon the owner of the house opened the window with her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, her green eyes widened as she pulled Aline into the place. 

"What in god name are you doing here?" 

"Couldn't sleep like normal, but also I need information."

Rolling her eyes the female walked over to a desk her laptop illuminating the room, "Of course but again unlike last time I would not like other demons hunting me down."

You're a Reaper, what can they do to you?" 

She rolled her eyes turning to the laptop, "What do you need to know?"

"There was someone who knew me and her but they had a mark like me."

"It's possible that they are a demon even after the whole ritual thing, I mean most Reaper are now hunting down Demons that aren't like you." 

Aline rolled her eyes but stared at the screen the same sd when she returned from the other world turning up near the safe, cracking it and grabbing what as inside, what was inside for the door was opened seeing the man before pushing past him to the roof. 

"He's cute, just not my type," 

"Hush Hannah." 

Hannah glanced at Aline before turning back to the video. Once on the roof, Aline shifts to the shadows, the man pushes the door opened once the door closed she attacked him, knocking him off his feet as she placed a foot on his neck. 

The man stared at her for a moment trying to get her foot off but the other her stared back but he tripped her as she fell she rolled to the edge of the roof, he stares at her eyes wide as his mouth froms a word that Aline couldn't catch, "He said her name by the ways seems you don't remember this." 

"I don't but she does, I've never seen him before." 

Hannah shrugged her shoulder, "He must have known her before the accident." 

Aline continued to watch the video seeing how he seemed to be talking before she flipped off the edge of the roof shattering once she hit the concrete below black crystals covered where she once was.

"I could run face recognition on him but again some demons change their host's face into their own as with you with the purple eyes and hair at least you stay yourself," Hannah explained. 

"Still no Kat?" Aline asked. 

"Nothing, not even the underground has a word about her but again who would." 

Aline started to placed the case that held the glasses next to Hannah's hand, "Maybe not but someone knows where she was, this is the only clue I've managed to collect where she was," Aline stated. 

Hannah pauses for a moment glancing at the case knowing the context inside, "So either she used to fight there or she was forced to." 

Aline nodded before fading back to her world watching as color blurred to gray even Hannah fades away. Glancing around before fading back to her house pushing away the feeling of her sister being gone before staring at the single photo she had of her well more like the only photo where if shown someone would have to have seen her. Pulling her hood down she didn't care she didn't want to sleep again not like she needed it. 

Fading back to the normal world seeing the bottles laying around the ground grabbing one and throwing it to the wall watching it shatter, staring at the broken glass she grabs more finding a way to get her rage out.


End file.
